


Red Roses

by jackiesjunkie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First sherlock fic, Johnlock Gift Exchange, M/M, PWP, Prompt Fic, Red Roses, Shower Sex, Valentine - Freeform, i haven't written smut in ages, prettyrealisticjohnlockfanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackiesjunkie/pseuds/jackiesjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Johnlockchallenges gift exchange. Prompt: red roses for prettyrealisticjohnlockfanart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Roses

For: Prettyrealisticjohnlockfanart

Prompt: Red Roses

The faint scent of roses seemed to be following John wherever he went. Donovan had been fiddling with a bouquet when he had stopped in to get some information from Lestrade for Sherlock. Molly had blushed when he commented on the single, half open rosebud perched on a stack of files. Even Mrs. Hudson was all aflutter over the flowers her new gentleman friend had sent when John returned to 221b Baker Street.

When he entered the flat, he was almost glad to be free of the romantic air that was permeating London. He had nothing against Valentine's Day but after an entirely too educational lecture on the martyrdom of Saint Valentine from Sherlock last year, he was more than content to forgo flowers and heart shaped boxes of chocolate for a simple supper of take-away and tea by the fire with the man he loved.

"Sherlock?" John called out as he put the kettle on to heat.

The sound of muffled cursing came from upstairs.

"Sherlock, is everything all right?" he said as he started up the stairs.

The door to the bathroom banged open. "Ah, John. Give me a hand." Sherlock looked as if he had been swimming in the Themes. With a mud monster.

John quickly helped Sherlock strip off his wet, soiled garments. He laid a couple of towels over the heater and went to fetch one of Sherlock's dressing gowns. When he returned, Sherlock was in the shower trying to wash the mud from his hair. He hung the robe up and pulled his own clothes off to join him.

 

Sherlock turned around as John stepped into the shower. "The butler did it."

"The butler? I would have thought it was the housekeeper."

Sherlock shivered and wrapped his arms around John. "He was clever but not clever enough. They always make a mistake."

John brushed the wet curls away from Sherlock's eyes. "How did you end up soaking wet and covered in mud, anyway?"

“The pond. He tried to get away and we had to chase him down. I had to tackle him and we took a bit of a tumble.”

John rubbed his hands up and down Sherlock's back, trying to restore the warmth to his skin. "I'll start a fire. Shall I call Angelo's for take away?"

Sherlock hummed in agreement. He rested his forehead against John's, the water from the shower starting to grow colder. A sly grin crossed his face. "I can think of another way to get warm." He pressed his chilly lips to John's and nipped at his lower lip.

One of John's hands slipped between them to caress Sherlock's hardening cock. He ran his thumb over the tip, his fingers not so gently squeezing and massaging. "Food first," he whispered against his lover's lips. 

Chuckling, Sherlock said, "You are a cruel bastard, John." He shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. He wrapped one of the warmed towels around his waist and offered the other to John. "Food, tea and then I am going to shag you in front of the fireplace." 

John's cheeks took on a rosy hue. "Happy Valentine's Day, Sherlock."

Sherlock kissed him again and winked. "I love it when you blush."


End file.
